William Regal's RTWM
by pokefan417
Summary: Follow William Regal on his Road to WrestleMania!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been on here in so long. I haven't been able to get to a computer, and I just recently got a flash drive. If anyone still reads my stuff, I am happy to announce that I will be restarting Steven's Kanto Adventure, updating Many Battles soon with the Ash and Richie rematch, and am going to start writing wrestling fanfiction. I have started to watch it again and am a huge fan.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own WWE or any of its employees**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole, alongside my broadcast partners, WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, and the legendary JBL, coming to you live from the American Airline Center in Dallas, Texas. A lot of things happened last night at TLC, probably the biggest thing to happen was the unification of the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships."

"That match was incredible, Michael!" JBL said. "Randy Orton faced John Cena in a tables, ladders, and chairs match to unify Randy's WWE title, and John Cena's World Heavyweight title."

And let me tell ya," Jerry Lawler said, "I thought John Cena was gonna win that match a couple of times, but in the end, Randy Orton was the one to climb the ladder, and grab both titles."

The three men went on for a bit, and then Randy Orton came out to gloat, before the first match began, with Curtis Axel's music started, and he headed to the ring with a microphone. Justin Roberts raised his microphone, and said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing 228 pounds, Curtis Axel!" The crowd booed as the former Intercontinental Champion made his way to the ring.

"Shut up!" he yelled as the crowd booed louder. He began, "I am man enough to admit that my career is in a slum right now, so I am issuing an open challenge for later tonight, and if anyone is stupid enough to accept, then I will end my losing streak, and prove that I," he smirked, "am better that perfect."

About an hour later, Axel made his way back to the ring to a chorus of boos. As he was getting ready, the song, _Regality, _began to play. "And his opponent, making his way to the ring, from Blackpool, England, William Regal!"

Some booed, but most cheered. It had been so long since they had seen the veteran technician, they were glad to see him back. As the bell rang Axel hit a dropkick, after which he began kicking and punching him. Axel climbed to the second rope and hit an elbow for 1. As Regal sat up, Axel clotheslined him back down. 2 count. Curtis picked Regal up and hit a Perfect Plex, shades of his father, "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig. 1, 2…kick out! Axel was ready to ent it, as he positioned Regal for the Hangman's Facebuster. As the crowd cheered, Regal pushed him off, and as Axel came of the ropes, Regal hit his T-bone suplex. He then hit a powerful European uppercut, before placing Axel's arm around his neck, hooked a leg, and hit a Regal-Plex. Regal was fired up, and so was the crowd, who were on their feet as he went for the knee trembler, which was dodged by Axel who hit a clothesline. As he picked Regal up, he was kicked in the gut and hit with a Tiger Bomb for 2. Axel kicked Regal and ran to the ropes, but was taken down by a drop toe hold. Regal crossed Axel's legs, hooked an arm, and locked in the Regal Stretch. It wasn't long before Axel tapped to an eruption of cheers.

"Here is your winner, William Regal!"

**So Regal made a triumphant return to the ring. Please read and review, and feel free to leave ideas. I'm still deciding on what direction to take this story, but I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Warrior James Brian Hellwig, **

**AKA, The Ultimate Warrior, who died of a massive **

**heart attack on April 8th, 2014, two days after he was **

**inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. I send **

**my deepest condolences to his family. R.I.P.**

**(June 16, 1959 – April 8, 2014) He was 54.**

**This story will only take place on Raw, unless you want to see some stuff on Smackdown, Main Event, etc. So the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wrestling or any of their employees.**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to a very special Christmas edition of Monday Night Raw! Once again, I'm Michael Cole, with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler coming to you live from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. We have some great matches lined up for you tonight, with matches like Good Santa, Mark Henry, who will be taking on Bad Santa, Damien Sandow."

"That match should be called Bad Santa vs. The World's Strongest Santa!" JBL said. "Kids probably shouldn't worry too much considering Mark Henry is over 400 lbs."

"Well, personally," Jerry Lawler said, "I'm looking forward to that Jingle Belles match between the Total Divas and the True Divas, as they call themselves. I'm loving Christmas just thinking about all those divas! Oh, and Vicky Guererro."

After talking some more, and the Authority opening the show, William Regal came out to a big ovation. Justin Roberts raised his microphone and introduced him.

_-"We're a three man band!"_

"Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal, from Pineville, West Virginia, weighing in at 216 lbs., Heath Slater!" said Justin Roberts, to boos directed at the rock star wannabes.

The bell rang, and as Heath Slater ran at William, he was stopped by a gut kick, and placed into a front Full Nelson. The referee asked if Slater wanted to quit, but Heath got out of it. William got him down and stomped on his arm. He repeatedly slammed his knee into the bicep, and applied a modified Armbar. Slater dragged his self over to the ropes, so Regal had to let go. Jinder Mahal got on the ropes and distracted Regal long enough for Slater to gain control. Slater unloaded with elbows and punches to the back of the head, hitting a Back Suplex for 1. He placed Regal in a side headlock, poking him in the eyes while the referee couldn't see. Eventually, Regal through him off but was met with a shoulder block. He ducked under Slater, who ran right into a T-Bone suplex. As he crawled to the corner, Regal came over, and the referee warned him to back up. Regal began to pretend to listen as he brought his foot back into Salter's gut a few times, stopping just before the ref could count to five. He grabbed Slater's arm and brought it down onto his shoulder. He picked Slater up for a powerslam, who struggled out of it, hitting a reverse DDT for 2. Heath was back in control, until he did his signature guitar taunt, allowing Regal to hit a DDT, and run to the ropes, hitting a knee trembler, as the fans cheered even louder. As Regal went for the cover, the referee only got to 2 before McIntyre and Mahal jumped in, forcing the ref to disqualify Slater. They beat down Regal for a few seconds before…

_-"It's a shame that they, lost their heads!"_

The crowd went wild as Sheamus ran down to the ring, jumping on 3MB. However, it was three on one, as Regal was still down.

_-"God save our queen!"_

The crowd erupted as Bad News Barrett ran to the ring, helping Sheamus fight them off. Soon, Regal was back up. The crowd cheered as Sheamus backed to the ropes and began to beat on his chest, the crowd chanting Brogue with every strike. When Jinder stood up, he turned around into a Brogue Kick that sent him out of the ring. Barrett pulled down the black part of his right elbow pad, revealing the red part underneath as the crowd cheered. When McIntyre got up, his face met the Bull Hammer Elbow. The crowd was going wild now, as Regal ran to the ropes, hitting another Knee Trembler on Slater. As 3MB fell out of the ring, Sheamus, Barrett, and Regal stood in a line and raised their arms in the air, and _United Kingdom _played over the intercom. Regal got a mike from the apron.

"We are the United Kingdom! For years now, me and Barrett have been underutilized! And Sheamus has not been used to his full potential lately, either." He handed the mike to Sheamus.

"We are going to dominate the WWE, like never before! We are tired of being overlooked. We are going to WrestleMania 30!" He gave the mike to Barrett.

"And I'm afraid I've got some bad news! We are going to WrestleMania 30 as champions! We are the United Kingdom, we are here to stay, and anyone who doesn't like it, is welcome to try and stop us."

The three men got onto the apron, and were leaving.

-_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield._

**Well how do ya like that!? Bad News Barrett is a face, and the United Kingdom is no longer just part of a video game! I'm not sure how this will work out, but I'm going to try working on longer matches. What will these three Europeans have to say next? What is the Shield doing? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the road to WrestleMania! So last week, the United Kingdom was revealed. For the sake of the story, the Kingdom only had a staredown with the Shield.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wrestling**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, as always I'm Michael Cole alongside JBL and Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and tonight we come to you from the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia."

After some other matches, the United Kingdom came out.

"We are going to WrestleMania," said William Regal. "But last week, the Shield messed with us. So at the Royal Rumble, they will face us in a six man tag. But I have to wonder, what happens if we win?"

Sheamus got the microphone. "We think that Bad News Barrett should get a shot at the United States Championship. And if the Shield accepts, not only will he win the championship, but one of us will go on to win the Royal Rumble."

Barrett got the mic. "And I'm afraid I've got some bad news for the Shield. You have no chance of beating us. In fact, if you somehow manage to beat us, it will be a miracle!"

The Shield came up on screen from their usual place.

Dean Ambrose was focused on first. "You boys are playin with the dogs now. Look at you, you're the biggest injustice of all right now. William, I don't know if you remember, but I'm pretty sure I beat you. You're a has been. No, you know what, you're worse than that, you're a never was. And at Royal Rumble, twenty fourteen, you will fall."

Seth Rollins came up. "And Bad News Barrett. Look at you man. You're a might be. Know what that is? It's someone who hasn't yet made it. You have potential, but you're just not any good by yourself. Remember when he beat Randy Orton? That was a huge upset, but it'll never happen again. You got one big win, and you got lazy. Good job."

Roman Reigns came on screen. "And finally, Sheamus. What are you trying to prove? You were the WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, King of the Ring, Royal Rumble winner. And now look at you. You've lost it. You lost it when you lost the world title. After that, you get one win against Big Show, a fluke by the look of it, and now, you're stuck at the bottom of the ladder. Royal Rumble will be your last big moment, because the Shield will put you down. Believe that."

The three men put their fists together.

Roman looked straight at the camera. "And believe in the Shield," he whispered.

**Sorry, but this chapter was just for a promo. I hope that sounded like what the Shield would say. Only a chapter or two left before the Royal Rumble, and then…that's when things will really take off.**


End file.
